War Between Earths
by creeperkiller
Summary: what would happen if the Marvel universe and the D.C. universe were to collide and consider each other hostiles? please note I came up with this idea before I found out that there actually was an official crossover between the two.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys it's me this is a new story YAY! if you didn't know that then you are dumb. Any ways this is a crossover I came up with but after I did research to make this better this was actually a thing they did officially I'm obviously not going to do the same storyline because that would be stupid and pointless.**

 **This one is going to be a little bit different from my other story and hopefully the start is better because that one sucks with that being said review tell me what the story needs what's not good I'll try to improve it for next time. Like the last one italics are thoughts (** _this is italic_ **).** **Now that the business is out of the way ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Earth 616 (Marvel universe),Avenger's Tower, New York City.**

 **POV Tony Stark A.K.A. Iron-Man**

I was working on a new suit this would be... what? MK. 50? I don't know there are too many to keep track of, when all of a sudden alarms blared they startled me and I ended up torching the mask I groaned _now I'm going to have to fix this, but later duty calls._ "J.A.R.V.I.S., is the Mark 46 operational?" I asked while running to the flight deck.

"Yes sir, The system diagnostics have just finished, all systems are operational" the robotic male voice replied.

"good send it over, I need it," just as I said that I heard the slight sound of the thrusters approaching front behind

 _They better get here quickly I'm a few yards away from the edge and it would be a lot less epic if I had to wait for it._ Just as I thought that I felt the arc reactor hit my chest and start to form the chest plate then the back plate hit wrapping around to connect to the chest plate and extend upwards to form the back of my helmet, the arms came next along with the gauntlets the parts extended together to link up, closely followed by the knees legs and boots using a similar motion as the arms to connect. Two yards. The shoulder pads came next followed by the extra thrusters on the back. Oh no, _the crotch is coming._ Before I could brace my self it slammed into place causing let's say _extreme_ discomfort. Despite this I kept on running until I got to the edge and jumped off just as my faceplate flew into place.

As I began to fly I tapped my ear piece and said two words: "Avengers assemble!"

 **Yeah sorry this is so short I am going to save most of the action for next time I don't have much else to say except for that I'll see you next time.**


	2. It begins

**Wow, this story just started and it already has so much more support than my other one! Well reviews wise but still and please note that according to the comics Spider-Man is a member of the Avengers. I honestly don't have a lot to say so ENJOY!**

 **Earth 616 (Marvel universe), New York City POV Spider-Man**

I was sitting in 7th period science class bored out of my mind when I heard over my earpiece Tony call the Avengers to assemble I knew that my day was about to get exciting. I raised my hand "Mr. Smith, I think I'm going to throw up" as soon as the words escaped my mouth he yelled at me to get out, guess he doesn't like vomit all aver the place.

I quickly ran out side, ran behind a tree, unbuttoned my shirt to reveal my costume ripped my shirt off along with my pants and pulled on my mask and spoke into my ear piece "Hey Tony, where's the problem?"

"shouldn't you be in school? You know what, never mind downtown Manhattan eyewitness accounts say that we are facing robots." Tony replied.

"Ok Tony I'll swing over now."

* * *

When I got there there was a small army of robots with a green and gold color scheme. I arrived just in time to see one smash Tony against a wall I swung over, "what's going on iron man you seem a bit rusty with you fighting skills" i quipped he groaned

I heard a voice over my ear piece it was Bruce "please stop you one liners are making me angry!"

"I wouldn't like you when you're angry" I heard a roar coming over the ear piece.

 _Well, the jolly green giant is out to play._ I webbed two of them and smashed them together they each shattered into two pieces, but what happened next was strange they started repairing themselves but the pieces weren't coming back together they grew into new robots making two into four then a thought occurred to me _cut off one head two more shall take its place it's H.Y.D.R.A._ I turned to see Hulk barreling through them _this is not good_ I tapped my ear piece "STOP! It's HYDRA cut off one head two more shall take its place if you destroy one it turns into two!"

Cap answered "then its bad that hulk is plowing through them"

"yes, very"

tony stark then said "I guess I'm calling in the Hulkbuster then to stop him"

 **Tony's POV**

"Jarvis call in hulkbuster 3.0" I said

"yes sir" the ai replied

within minutes the 15 foot adamantium suit was here and attaching to my current suit _this better work I spent several million on this._ I ran over to the Hulk quite literally causing the ground to shake and grabbed him by the shoulder he span around and roared " METAL MAN NOT STOP HULK, HULK IS THE STRONGEST ONE THERE IS" he threw a punch but I caught it and flipped him over but he got up and managed to get a punch in but it barely left a dent _thank god for adamantium._

while he was surprised I threw him into a wall effectively knocking him out cold I got on my ear piece "he's down now how do we take them down"

"go for the control center." Spider-Man replied

"how about I just EMP them?"

"That should work"

"Jarvis ready the EMPs"

"they Are ready sir"

"FIRE"

they all fell to the ground but one started falling to Hawk-eye but spidey swung in "I've got you Katniss" I couldn't help but laugh

"sir," Jarvis said

"what is it Jarvis" I asked

"there is an energy signature similar to that of the portal Loki used to invade but something about it is different"

"what do you mean different?"

" I'm not sure sir *static* something *static* wrong all systems shutting down" this worried me because I was currently 100 feet in the air.

My amplifier was offline it I was still pretty sure my screams could be heard from Washington state but last minute Thor caught me "man of iron you have the scream of the banshee" he laughed

 **Earth 0 (DC universe), the watchtower POV Batman**

I was riding the elevator with the flash "Flash has anyone ever told you that you talk to much?" I asked he abruptly shut up my utility belt had an alarm go off there was a interdimensional disturbance. "Earth 616" I read

 **Quick shout out to thehttydraven, anon, anon, anon, and anon for reviews. See you next time**


	3. A joke(r)

**Sorry I haven't really updated for this one much I just don't know where to take this and whatever I wish I had a more clear idea I don't know exactly how to do this this is my first time doing a crossover I actually want to get some fan interaction so suggest some battles such as Batman v iron man or hulk and iron man versus Batman and superman I don't know... ENJOY**

 **Earth 616 (marvel) avengers tower, Tony Stark's POV**

As I explained what Jarvis had detected to the team there were expressions ranging from worry to shock after I was done Cap asked "Where is it?"

"Jarvis?" I asked

"sir it seems to be in space on one of your space stations" the A.I. Replied "Warning! An entity is emerging from the rift! Showing security feed now."

what stepped out was a man with green hair, white skin, and a big smile in a purple suit with a green vest underneath, guards rounded the corner and pointed guns at him but he just laughed and laughed he pulled out a gun when he fired it a 'bang' flag came out and he laughed some more then he said to the guards "why so serious?" and then green gas started coming from the gun.

Before long the camera feed was obscured by the gas and I could here laughing. When the gas cleared th e guards were on the ground with a smile that looked just like the man's. We needed to get up there "Jarvis ready the Quinn jet" I said

 **yes I know it is VERY short but it's better than nothing... right? Anyways shoutouts! Thanks to Carnage1219334, thehttydraven, anon, anon, anon, anon, and anon he reviewed a lot.**


	4. Satellite

**Hey guys welcome back to war between earths I just did some research I'm going to introduce model 38 not to be confused with mark 38 they are different. Anyway i know what you come fo the story not me talking so lets do this.**

* * *

 **Earth 1 (DC universe) the watch tower The Flash's POV**

"wait there is and inter dimensional breach? Where is it? is it Zoom?" I asked hoping it wasn't the only person faster than me.

"No," Batman answered in his gravely voice meant to hide his real voice "It's much worse than Zoom if there is any villain behind this I know who it seems to be rooted in an abandoned amusement park," I braced my self for his shout

"JOKER!" He yelled **(Sorry I had to** **this moment was perfect)**

"Batman! Get it together if Joker gets there before we do it could be seriously bad news" I said running to the JAVELIN "let's do this"

* * *

 **Earth 616 (Marvel universe) Quinn jet preparing to board the satellite Spider-Man's POV**

"So Tony," I asked "do we know how we will take down that clown or do you still have to planet?"

he groaned "I'm just going to ignore that joke and yes I do have a plan because of the gas we can't just go in-"

I tuned him out for a little bit to think. _I cant believe that I am in space I better think up some one-liners for this occasion._ After a little bit of thinking I felt a tap on my shoulder I looked over to see Thor "Man of spiders Tony was wondering if you had any questions?"

"Oh, sorry could you repeat that all again I kind of _spaced_ out!"

Tony sighed "Clown has gas we cant breathe that I made special masks to help with that speaking of here's yours" he handed me a gas mask with my color scheme on it so I put it on

"but what about you?" I asked him

"are you serious? I have advanced body armor ment to keep me safe under all circumstances and you think it doesn't have built in air filtration?"

"touché"

Once we all got our stuff on we opened up the airlock and went through. When I saw the interior i gasped the camera footage didn't do it justice it was like modern art, and so advanced as well. We heard laughter and knew that was where we needed to go. Just before we got there Jarvis had something to say "sir there is another breach at the rift"

"Lock the section down and project the footage from my suit" Tony said

A beam came from his arc reactor projecting the image in mid air. There were two men One was dressed in a red body suit with a red hood obscuring all but his chin and mouth, on either side of the hood there were lightning bolts protruding out there was also a lightning bolt on a white circle on his chest, the other was wearing a grey suit a yellow belt with capsules black underwear on top for some reason a black cowl a black cape with a navy lining and a black bat on a yellow oval on his chest. The one dressed in grey noticed the doors closing and yelled to the other "Flash! The doors are closing hurry get out of here!"

 _unlikely that he could the door is almost closed._ I thought confidently but the guy the guy in grey had called flash streaked not metaphorically but literally streaked out of there at a speed that would make sanic jealous a few seconds later I heard a loud boom _I think that is the sound barrier._ But the man in grey did not escape.

The sound of rapid footsteps started getting louder and louder then my spider sense told me that something was coming I quickly whirled around and webbed Flash then suspended him from the ceiling.

"what's up?" I asked him "just hanging around?"

I heard laughter from behind me "Oh, I like this one! Wonderful sense of humor" I turned to see who had spoken it was the clown

* * *

 **That's all and obviously I can't call them by their actual superhero/villain names yet because they don't know them. If you have any questions regarding this story ask and I shall answer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Im back**

 **I play Pokémon go every-**

 **NO JUST NO**

 **ok I just... never mind**

 **I decided to do this a little bit different than others** **I decided from now on, to describe the characters as they appear in movies and/or tv shows BUT have the abilities/gear from the** **comics enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 **POV tony stark**

"who are you?" I asked him

"I suppose you wouldn't know seeing as we are from different universes... they call me the joker."

"Ok, before we take you down do you happen to know someone that dresses like a bat?"

"BATMAN is he here? I am not ready to fight him"

 _doesnt seem like much he's locked away with no way out._ I smirked "yeah he didn't seem like much-"

"Sir," Jarvis interrupted "I'm sorry to interrupt your gloating but 'Batman' seems to be escaping"

"WHAT!" I yelled "show me" a screen apeared from the corner of my HUD

"Oooh you have voices in your head too?" The joker asked "we thought we were the only ones here!"

"What? No its just my AI, Jarvis, Spider-Man web him up" Spider-Man complied

I looked back at the image Batman was ramming the wall of the room leading into space with a heavily armored car almost like a tank when he go through a thruster activated sending him to another part af the station, then I realized something and hastily looked up.

"what do you mean 'we'?" I asked I also realized Spider-Man hadn't said something for a while

"get 'em Harley!" Joker yelled

I turned around just in time to see a giant pink hammer hurtling towards me. The impact sent me flying at least ten feet but when I tried to get up I couldn't "what's going on Jarvis?"

"your arc reactor was severely damaged by the impact there is not enough power to power movement all remaining power must be used to prevent detonation of the reactor to preserve all life on this station. And also to repair the reactor" Jarvis replied

"nice swing Harley!" The Joker praised.

I got my first glance at who hit me she had blonde hair with red and blue highlights a cheerleader uniform that was a little small exposing her lower abdomen on top of that she had a half red half blue leather jacket. Oh and she had white face paint. Definitely a pair.

"Thank you Mr. J" she replied.

 _I need to take these guys down but how?_ I ran hundreds of scenarios in my head until I came up with something "Jarvis" I whispered "reroute power from hud and you to movement controls I need to get to the Quinn jet where I have a special battery designed just in case something like this happened stored!"

"I'm sorry Tony but I'm afraid I can't do that for you" Jarvis replied

"NOT THE TIME JARVIS!"

The HUD display flickered out and I smirked. _Time to kick some major butt._

* * *

 **I actually planned to get this out sooner i got back from my trip a while ago I just didn't get around to finishing this until now. Don't worry next chapter of five nights of horror (new name pending) will be out soon now its time for shout outs YAY I'm doing just new ones from now on if there aren't too many if I didn't already tell you kittyspearfaustus thank you.**


	6. FINALLY!

**Yeah guys I'm SO sorry I haven't updated I just had other things to do you know? I wont make you wait any more by typing more. ENJOY**

* * *

 **Earth 616 stark space station**

 **Tony's POV**

When Harley saw me getting up she charged I wasn't going to let her hit me this time I grabbed the hammer and swung it back at her sending her flying into Joker dazing them. I knew it wouldn't last long. I noticed that there was still a power meter I cursed _1%? I can't get to my backup battery AND deal with these clowns (no pun intended) with that amount of power. Wait,_ _I designed this space station and based on where I am there should be a power cable right next to me._ I punched through the wall and grabbed the power cable charging my suit.

Instantly the HUD lit up and the power meter raised up to 100%. By this point Harley had already gotten back up and grabbed her hammer. Before she could charge again I raised my repulsors to her chest and they started to glow brighter. Harley stopped and said "oh no" right before I blasted her sending her flying with so much force when she hit poor joker who had just gotten up _he_ went flying as well.

Onve they hit the wall they were out cold. "Jarvis," I asked while walking towards my team "what's the chest reactor repairs at?"

"85% sir" Jarvis responded "the estimated time is 15 minutes"

"good"

Just then I heard a low rumbling sound and around the corner I could see a sliver of black as it came into view i could see that it was the tank Batman was in.

"$#!*" I swore I had completely forgot about him "scan the tank I need to know the details!"

"Error, scan blocked" Jarvis stated "Firewalls are even greater than S.H.E.I.L.D.'s"

I let out a stream of curses that if cap was awake I would be kicked of the team "FIRE MISSLES!"

When the smoke cleared it was still there completely unscathed. _But, those were bunker busters!_ "SIR MULTIPLE TARGET LOCKS ON YOU AND THE TEAM DETECTED!"

Without thinking I found myself running to shield my unconscious teammates from harm just as I got in front of them a deafening boom and a blinding flash went off sending us hurltling of into space.

* * *

 **I actually had this chapter ready for a while in a separate notebook i just never got around to updating** **anyway shoutouts! Actually no it takes up time you could be reading this! Plus I couldn't be bothered.**


	7. Reentry

**Hey guys got nothing to say soooo...**

* * *

 **Earth 616, Space,**

 **Tony's POV**

As we were flying to earth I panicked. _The heat coming from re entry will burn off the armor and bake me and the team._ "JARVIS ACTIVATE SHIELDS!"

"Sir," Jarvis protested "that will drain your reserves before the chest reactor is repaired Shutting off the life support systems such as oxygen."

"WELL HOW LONG UNTILL IT'S DONE!"

"About 5 minutes,"

I tried to run some calculations in my head but there were too many possibilities. Before long It was starting to get hot in there.

"90%" Jarvis updated.

I saw debris flying off of my suit, It was burning THROUGH my suit.

"100%"

"ACTIVATE SHIELDS!" I yelled they activated just before I passed out.


	8. Operation bleeding edge

**Hey guys I decide not to get rid of this story I don't want to play by the set story line completely so I'll just try to do some light research for some level of accuracy cause I'm not going to be SUPER unaccurate. So if you go back I've made some small modifications. Well enough blabbering, ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Marvel Universe, somewhere in rural New York, Tony's POV**

* * *

When I regained consciousness we were about to hit the ground. I activated my thrusters just in time to slow us down enough so it wouldn't be lethal but it still kicked up a massive cloud of dust.

I took of my helmet and looked down at my armor to see the damage I noticed my armor was in shreds and parts of my arms were exposed and severely scorched and scarred.I also realized that I couldn't feel my arms or my legs.

Once the adrenaline wore off I collapsed to the ground on my hands and knees and fell in to a half conscience state.

 **Steve Rogers AKA Captain America's POV**

When I came to, the first thing I noticed was Tony on the ground with severe burns on his arms and legs. I looked around to see where we were and noticed a truck approaching. Upon closer inspection I realized it belonged to a farmer. _Probabaly to investigate the large crater over here._ I thought. "HEY OVER HERE!" I called out to them, "CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

Tony grabbed my leg "no… hospital… can't help… take me to Stark Industries HQ" he whispered.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

He only nodded. I straightened up and noticed everybody was awake now. "OK, we need to get Tony to Stark Industries headquarters immediately!" I shouted, "here's the plan, I will run up to the truck and see if we can get a ride into the city, once we get close enough to the city, Spiderman will grab Tony and web sling with him to the headquarters were we will meet up with them as soon as we get there. Any questions?"

Nobody spoke up. "Then let's go!" everybody went to do their assignment. I ran up to the car and called back that they were willing to give us a ride. Spiderman webbed Tony to create some straps to keep him secure while he swung from building to building.

* * *

When we got to the city Spiderman immediately shouldered Tony and started swinging towards Stark Industries HQ.

* * *

 **Peter Parker aka Spider-Man's POV**

* * *

"Don't worry Tony we'll just swing be your HQ and get what you need," I said.

Tony was so out of it he didn't even groan. _If Tony dies because of that guy, he will be sorry. Tony was like a father to me I can't lose anybody else._ I thought.

when I got there Jarvis greeted us "JARVIS initiate operation bleeding edge," Tony said.

"Sir operation bleeding edge has not been tested there is no way to tell what might happen," Jarvis replied.

"JUST DO IT!" Tony demanded.

A panel opened up on the wall revealing a room with an operating table in the middle I quickly rushed tony inside and onto the table. A mechanical arm came from the wall holding a syringe while another one swabbed the area and injected him. Tony grimmaced and for a terrible few seconds nothing happened then his burns and scars started to heal before my eyes at an astounding rate.


End file.
